Scott Sizemore
Scott Daniel Sizemore (born January 4, 1985) is an American professional baseball infielder in the Miami Marlins organization. He has played in Major League Baseball (MLB) for the Detroit Tigers, Oakland Athletics and New York Yankees. Sizemore is 6 feet tall and weighs 185 pounds. Sizemore, a righthander, is primarily a third baseman who also has played second base. Early life Sizemore was born in Virginia Beach, Virginia and graduated from Hickory High School in Chesapeake, Virginia. He played college baseball at the Virginia Commonwealth University. Baseball career Detroit Tigers Sizemore was drafted by the Tigers in the fifth round of the 2006 Major League Baseball Draft out of Virginia Commonwealth University. In 2009, Sizemore was rated Detroit's 7th best prospect by Baseball America.Detroit Tigers Baseball America top 10 prospects On October 23, 2009, Sizemore broke his left leg during a collision while playing in the Arizona Fall League the previous day. On October 27, 2009, Sizemore had surgery on his fractured left ankle including screws being place to stabilize his ankle joint. He was able to return to action in time for Spring Training in 2010.Prospect Scott Sizemore has ankle surgery as Tigers weigh options for 2010 MLive.com October 27, 2009 Although Sizemore has not been known as a Major League shortstop, he has, according to his baseball card from 2007 Bowman Heritage Signs of Greatness, played that position while in the minor leagues. On April 9, 2010, Sizemore got his first major league hit (a single) against the Cleveland Indians. Detroit won the game 5–2. On April 11, 2010, Sizemore got his first extra base hit (a double) and an RBI in the bottom of the Seventh at Comerica Park against the Cleveland Indians. Jensen Lewis was pitching. Sizemore hit his first major league home run off Los Angeles Angels pitcher Joel Piñeiro on April 30, 2010. Coming in the same inning as Brennan Boesch's first career home run, it was the first time two Tigers had hit their first career home runs in the same inning since Pop Dillon and Kid Elberfeld did it in 1901. Detroit optioned Sizemore back to the Triple-A Toledo Mud Hens on May 16, 2010. Sizemore's average had slumped to .206 and he was in the midst of an 0–14 streak. Detroit recalled newcomer Danny Worth from Toledo and transferred veteran Carlos Guillén to second base. Sizemore was called up again on July 21 to play third base in place of the injured Brandon Inge.Tigers recall Sizemore from Triple-A – Opening Day second baseman likely to see time at third MLB.com July 21, 2010 On May 3, 2011 Sizemore was called up again to the 25 man roster, replacing second baseman Will Rhymes. In his first game back, Sizemore faced the Yankees and went 3 for 4 with a double and an RBI. The 4–2 win for the Tigers also snapped a seven game slide. Oakland Athletics On May 27, 2011, Sizemore was traded to the Oakland Athletics for David Purcey.Tigers Acquire David Purcey For Scott Sizemore, MLBTradeRumors.com, May 27, 2011. On June 6, 2011, Sizemore was called up by the A's. While he debuted in the majors as a second baseman, he converted to play third base for the A's, who sent Kevin Kouzmanoff to Triple-A. Sizemore finished the 2011 season with the Athletics, batting .249 over 93 games with 11 home runs and 52 RBIs. On February 27, 2012, it was announced that Sizemore tore his ACL in his left knee, causing him to miss the entire 2012 season. On April 10, 2013, it was announced that Sizemore re-tore his ACL in his left knee, causing him to miss the rest of the 2013 season. Sizemore was placed on the 60-day disabled list on April 22 to make room for Casper Wells. He elected free agency on November 20, 2013. New York Yankees Sizemore signed a minor league deal with the New York Yankees on January 13, 2014. In spring training in 2014, Sizemore competed with Eduardo Núñez, Zelous Wheeler, Dean Anna, and Yangervis Solarte for a reserve infielder role with the Yankees. On April 15, 2014, Sizemore's contract was purchased from the Scranton/Wilkes-Barre RailRiders by the Yankees, adding him to their 40-man roster, to replace catcher Francisco Cervelli who was placed on the 60-day Disabled List. After multiple trips between the majors and minors, he was optioned back to Scranton on June 5. He was released by the Yankees on July 31, 2014. He re-signed to a minor league deal on August 9. Personal life Sizemore is married to Brooke Sizemore. References External links * Baseball Almanac Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:Detroit Tigers players Category:Oakland Athletics players Category:New York Yankees players Category:VCU Rams players Category:Oneonta Tigers players Category:West Michigan Whitecaps players Category:Lakeland Flying Tigers players Category:Erie SeaWolves players Category:Toledo Mud Hens players Category:Scranton/Wilkes-Barre RailRiders players Category:Major League Baseball second basemen Category:Players from Virginia Category:All-Star Futures Game players Category:People from Chesapeake, Virginia Category:People from Virginia Beach, Virginia Category:Second Basemen Category:Players